


A Tale of New Life

by darkone4587



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Region, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkone4587/pseuds/darkone4587
Summary: A sequal to A Tale of RebirthTwenty years have passed since the battle that reshaped the Region, and in this new land People and Pokémon are flourishing. Everything has expanded and new smaller islands have been colonized creating new villages and exploring these new lands, in this place Pokémon Training has become the newest trend with People and Pokémon enjoying a prosperous relationship with one another. In this new environment an ancient scheme begins to stir again and an eternal grudge threatens to devour the entire Region.





	1. Map of New Aevum

 

**Locations**

**Kaibre Island** \- An island towards the West, known for its large hills that sweep across the lands.

  * **Gakscho City: The City of Young Trainers** \- A town known for the Trainer's School where young Pokémon Trainers learn and train.
  * **Regura Town: The town of Simple Peace** \- A town known for its peaceful atmosphere and gentle breezes. Home to the Normal Type Gym.
  * **Kaibre Port** \- The Port town of the island.
  * **Gakscho Forest** \- A large forest near the school, often the first challenge of young trainers.
  * **Abandoned Fort** \- An old ancient abandoned fortress.
  * **Kaibre Hills** \- Large hills that sit on the island, often considered a calm peaceful place.



 

 **Korce Island** \- A small island further to the West, it constantly snows here and ice often forms in the water around it.

  * **Foru Town: The City of Ice and Snow** \- A town further into the island, it's often called a winter wonderland. Home to the Ice Type Gym.
  * **Korce Port** \- The Port town of the island.
  * **Frozen Forest** \- A large forest constantly cold and frozen.
  * **Ancient Castle** \- A large castle abandoned in another age, now simply a ruin covered in ice.



 

 **Smachi Island** \- A small island near Kaibre Island, the island is odd as the sun doesn't seem to shine here.

  * **Yorni Town: The City of the Night** \- A town in the middle of the city, people often act as if the city is cursed as tragedy seems to follow people who live there. Home to the Dark Type Gym.
  * **Ibuneve City: The Dark City** \- A large city where the sun doesn't seems to seem to shine.
  * **Samachi Port** \- The Port Town of the island.
  * **Night Forest** \- A large forest where the trees block the sunlight.
  * **Dark Hills** \- A series of hills close to Ibuneve City.



 

 **Bunidve Island** \- A large island in the middle of the area, it's known for the large mountain in the middle of the island.

  * **Iwra City: The City on the Rocks** \- The City at the base of the mountain, the people live there hoping to avoid the frequent rockslides.
  * **Koplao City: The City of Herbs** \- A city isolated by thick forest surrounding it except for a single path, a number of herbs and other plants grow here.
  * **Kusgra Town: The City of Wild Plants** \- A small city on the back end of the island, the plants grow wild here and the people live in trees. Home to the Grass Type Gym.
  * **Hahebu City: The City of Decent** \- The city at the back end of the mountain.
  * **Bunidve Port** \- The port of the island.
  * **Shovege Mountain** \- The mountain in the middle of the island, various plants grow across the mountain.



 

 **Tisana Island** \- An island known for the ruins across it, various treasure hunters rush towards the island.

  * **Kaisho Town: The City of the Coast** \- A large vacation city on the coast, everyone comes here to relax and catch a breath. Home to the Water Gym.
  * **Josasc City: The Ascending City** \- The city at the base of the mountain, it's a passage towards the ruins above.
  * **Tisana Port** \- The island port.
  * **Empty Beach** \- A large completely empty beach, small treasures are often dug up on its shores.
  * **Cove Cave** \- The way towards Kaisho Town, water seeps in through the caves walls making the pathway wet.
  * **High Ruins** \- The ruins at the top of the mountain.



 

 **Heiplan Island** \- An island known for the plains that exist across it, the strong Pokémon that call the island home, and the breeze that comes across the island.

  * **Dorora Town: The City of Fangs** \- A town surrounded by strong Pokémon and Dragon Types, the people here grew strong because of this and value strength above all else. Home of the Dragon Type Gym.
  * **Fireld City: The Town of Peace** \- A Town considered quite peaceful and gentle despite all the strong Pokémon that surround it.
  * **Heiplan Port** \- The Island Port.
  * **The Dragon's Path** \- A path in the middle of the island known to be dangerous for the strong Pokémon that live here.
  * **Deep Plains** \- A large plain that exists near the port.
  * **Dragon's Forest** \- A large forest filled with Dragon Type Pokémon.



 

 **Aevum Island** \- The main island of the Aevum Region, often simply called the mainland.

  * **Centrum City: The City at the Center** \- The largest city of the region, and home to the Pokémon League Tournament.
  * **Foris City: The City of Eternal Greenery** \- A large city covered in plant life and greenery, the birthplace of Pokémon Contests and home of the Grand Festival.
  * **Kensera City: The Researcher's Heaven** \- A small town where Pr. Root's research lab once stood, now it serves as a town for various researchers and known for its large library.
  * **Fyrian City: The City of Hot springs** \- A large resort town known for its number of hot springs.
  * **Okeanos City: The Costal Hub** \- Once a small town now a large city being the main hub for the regions various ferries and main port.
  * **Ars City: The City of Artist** \- A town known for the various artist that live within it. A number of people believe that a Legendary Muse exists within the city.
  * **Setrctic Town: The City of Lightning** \- A town built on top of a set of mountains with lightning bolts often striking down onto the large lightning rods that are built around the city. Home of the Electric Gym.
  * **Steman City: The City of Steel and Steam** \- A large town where a number of people work researching steam power.
  * **Visbilis City: The Formerly Hidden City** \- The home of the Ninja protectors of the Region, and formerly a hidden city.
  * **The Oasis: The Heaven of the Desert** \- Once the small hut now a small city based around the oasis, often considered the traveler's refuge.
  * **Grochi Town: The City of the Sands** \- A large town built upon what remains of Brygan City, still used for people digging up fossils from the desert. Home of the Ground Type Gym.
  * **Ankoda Town: The City of Ancient Knowledge** \- Formerly a land hidden behind the dividing line, now serving as the refuge of ancient knowledge.
  * **Buried Ruins** \- A buried ruin outside of Centrum City, although heavily researched no one knows exactly what they're there for.
  * **Mount Electon** \- A large mountain where lightning strikes fall down upon them harshly, jokingly called lightning rod mountain.
  * **Mountain Hole** \- The former home of the Pokémon League, now a mountain with a large hole in it.
  * **Draco Mountains** \- A series of mountains that a number of Dragon Pokémon call home. The only path through it is the Serrated Path.
  * **Poison Hole** \- The former Potio City, it has been condemned and is now a large poisonous pit.
  * **Ancient Temple** \- An ancient temple kept up by the citizens of Ankoda Town, it serves as training ground for people hoping to master their Aura.



 

 **Islands** \- The various islands that exist throughout the region.

  * **Setsuconn Islands** \- A pair of islands connected by a large land bridge.
  * **Furberry Island** \- A small island known for the forest filled with berries that exists on it. The people that live on it are in a constant struggle with the Pokémon from the forest.
  * **Ishone Island** \- A small island with a large mountain on top of it.
  * **Barer Islands** \- Eight small islands that exist in between the larger islands, due to their relative newness they don't have names but are assigned numbers.
  * **Barer Mountains** \- Six small islands completely covered with mountains or volcanoes.




	2. Ch.1 The City of Young Trainers

** Ch.1: The City of Young Trainers **

 

Off the coast of a distant island, a large yacht travels along slowly easing towards the island. On the deck of the ship, a woman stands masked in the light of the rising sun staring at the island with a grin on her face.

            “Ah the Aevum Region, it has been quite a long time.” She says as a Pokémon moves to her side. “I’m sorry that you had to work so hard by yourself for so long Alakazam, but now trainer and Pokémon are reunited.”

She holds an odd cube into the air with energy seemingly seeping out of the cube. “And with this, soon we will blight this region once again, but this time we’ll have a little help.”

On the island, a leafy-green creature with a gelatinous body and a round head with a red hexagonal shape in its chest sits in a tree staring at the cube as the ship reaches the shore.

 

Inside of a small room, a boy leaps out of the bed rushing into the bathroom and quickly rushing back out. He stands wearing a blue uniform and brushing back his spiked black hair, giving up before long and putting on a cap.

            “Knoll! Knoll Mubona, if you don’t hurry up you're going to be late!” A voice rings out from outside the door.

            “I’m coming damn it!” He yells out rushing towards the door.

As he opens it an older woman carrying a basket full of bed sheets stands in front of him knocking him against his forehead. “Watch your language Knoll, or else I’ll smack you good.”

            “Sorry.” He says lowering his head.

            “Anyway, hurry up or you’ll be late for school.”

            “Yes, Den Mother!” Knoll bows to her and makes way towards the stairs.

            “I left you some breakfast to eat on the table, make sure you eat some and don’t cause any trouble.”

            “Yes Maim!” He yells out.

Rushing down the stairs he walks into the dining room with a long table and multiple chairs lined up. At the end of the table a box sits wrapped up in a napkin and he snatches it rushing towards the doors in a rush.

Outside he runs out of the yard of the boarding house into the city streets passing person and Pokémon as they go about their daily routines. He rushes into the main street where a street car goes along at a slow speed and he leaps onto it grabbing a rail and sliding into an open seat.

            “You’re cutting it close again Knoll?” A man in a conductor’s uniform asks walking up to him. “How many times have we told you to not leap onto the car like that, you’re going to hurt yourself one of these days.”

            “Sorry, I was in kind of a rush so I was just doing,” Knoll says with a grin unwrapping the box. “But with this, I’ll have plenty of time to chow down as we make our way to the school, and I won’t be late so bonus.”

The man smiles. “Well if you woke up on time like the other students, you wouldn’t be having this issue.”

            “What, I was studying last night.”

            “Oh really?”

            “Really, I was watching the Pokémon League Finals. It was intense, and moves were flying left and right, and even Ms. Celes was there.”

            “Oh, the Savior? Yeah, she’s quite amazing, I saw her in person once.”

            “Yeah, she got up and challenged the winner to a battle right then and there, it was amazing.”

            “I know right, she and the other Four Heroes are great, I wish I could meet them in person.” The man says taking a seat.

Knoll grins and shovels down his food. “Well, maybe you can come to the Pokémon League when I win it and take her and the Elite Four on.”

He laughs and points at Knoll. “You? Come on Knoll be realistic, you have to graduate first, and I heard your report card wasn’t that great.”

            “Seriously does everyone in town know about that?”

            “Of course, Gakscho City is nothing but a sleepy little town. The most exciting thing here is the Trainer’s School, hell the whole island of Kaibre is a really gentle place to live.”

            “Well just don’t spread around bad rumors about me,” Knoll says annoyed.

Suddenly the streetcar stops and the man jumps up out of his seat. He Looks ahead, a large mass sits in front of the car.

            “Oh, great it’s Ms. Kuzon’s Snorlax again.” He says in annoyance. “The thing keeps taking naps in random spots in town when she sends it on errands. Hey, Knoll if you're, such a good trainer take care of this thing…”

He looks around to see no sigh of Knoll as he rushes ahead. “Would if I could, but you know students like me don’t have our own Pokémon.”

            “That dumb kid.” He says waving him off.

Knolls rushes through the streets passing a figure carrying around a large staff with an odd orb embedded in it walking up to the Snorlax.

 

Moving faster and faster he sees a group of people in green uniforms passing out flyers on the street corner. As he runs by a man walks over to the shortest of the ground and crowds them and knocking their flyers to the ground.

            “Hey!” Knoll knocks into the man and knocks him over. “What’re you up to your creep?”

            “Shut it, kid! We don’t need those Team Evergreen creeps in our town!” The man yells out as he walks off in a huff.

            “Team Evergreen?”

            “Sorry about that.” Behind him, the short figure walks revealing a girl around his age with gentle eyes. “I’m sorry if you're hurt.”

            “No, I’m fine, that guy’s a jerk, anyway, attacking a weakling like that.”

She tenses up and turns around. “Yes, I am a weakling, aren’t I?” She asks tilting her head.

            “Yeah you look it, but don’t worry I’m sure even a weakling like you can be strong!” Knoll yells out rushing off. “Sorry, but I’ve gotta go, just stay out of trouble.”

Knoll leaves as the girl bends over to pick up her flyers. “Even a weakling can become strong?”

 

Knoll reaches the gates of a large city where a large man in a track suit stands outside. Knoll looks at the man and lowers his head lowering his cap to block his face as he attempts to walk by.

            “Knoll Mubona, I would’ve figured you’d be late.” He says looking down at him. “So, what is it this time? Helping someone? Taking a Pokémon to the Center? Come on go ahead and say it.”

            “I was running late from staying up to late last night,” Knoll says lowering his head.

A small tiny green bird with a spherical body and piercing eyes leaps onto the man’s shoulder as a notepad floats in the air into his hands. “Well this is the seventh time this semester you’ve run late, but I think I can let slide today.”

            “Really!?”

            “Yes, I know I was excited by last night’s finals.”

            “I know they were so awesome!”

He coughs into his hands. “But I will only make an exception once no head onto auditorium and try not to make a fuss.”

            “Auditorium?”

            “Yes, an important speaker is here to talk to the students, specifically of your class.”

            “What!? Really!” Knoll yells out rushing ahead.

Knoll rushes into the school building and makes his way towards the auditorium. Reaching it, he slowly opens the doors to find most of the student body sitting around as a figure stands on stage in the dark before the lights turn on.

The figure is illuminated with the stage lights turn on revealing an older woman, in a large lab coat, and her blond hair tied into a ponytail, with a microphone in her hand. “ _Are you a Boy or a Girl? This is a question a lot of Pokémon Professors ask when meeting Trainers for the first time. And I bet you're asking why?_ ”

The crowd murmurs amongst itself. “ _It’s because we’re often blinded by the light after having spent the previous night working all night in the lab, so we can’t tell who we’re talking to._ ”

            “ _Anyway, My name is Maria Root, and twenty Years ago on this day, the Aevum Region was reborn. Four Heroes defeated a conspiracy that planned to drain the lives of every Man, Woman, and Pokémon of the land in some misguided attempt towards immortality. It was in doing this that they showed the jaded people the power of the bond between People and Pokémon._ ”

She tosses out a Poke’ball with a bipedal blue canine-like Pokémon, with a cream-colored torso pops out. “ _Lucario here has been my partner since I was a child, and together we’ve worked hard to bridge the gap between People and Pokémon. And now we live in an age with People journeying alongside their Pokémon partners to accomplish incredible things._ ”

            “ _I want to tell all of you to keep going and try your hardest and you’ll accomplish your dreams, but sorry to say only one person can stand at the top._ ” She points her finger into the air. “ _So, go out there and try your hardest not because you will succeed, but because no one expects less of you and the world is waiting to see what you can do!_ ”

The audience cheers excitedly as Knoll watches on with a smirk on his face. “Yeah there’s only room at the top for one, and that’s me.”

            “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” A boy with slick black hair and thick glasses turns towards Knoll. “You’re not even the strongest Trainer in this school, what makes you think you have what it takes to be the best in the land?”

            “You don’t know me! I’ve just been holding back this whole time. It’s called playing the long game.”

            “Well, it must be quite the long game.” He says sighing.

            “ _Anyway, I want to say some words to the graduating class. I know that you're all excited to get out there and start your journeys in a few months. But I have a surprise for you._ ”

She snaps her fingers and a pair of teachers roll out two large capsules. One opens to reveal three Poke’balls inside and the other opens to show three odd devices.

            “ _Inside these Poke’balls are Pokémon waiting to meet a new partner. And these devices are Pokedexes, but we can go over them another time._ ” She holds up her hand with a grin staring at the crowd. “ _Today three of you are getting the chance to graduate early and start your journeys here and now!_ ”

Knoll leaps up in his seat unable to control himself. “What!?” He yells out across the entire auditorium with everyone staring at him.

            “ _That’s the right attitude. So, who here’s ready?_ ”


	3. Ch.2: Gakscho Trainer’s School

** Ch.2: Gakscho Trainer’s School **

 

Inside of a large office, a small thin man in a suit sits in front of a large desk shuffling through papers as he rubs his balding head. A red-haired woman in a dress suit walks in adjusting the glasses on her face as she walks in. Following behind her Maria walks in and leaps onto a nearby sofa stretching out her limbs and yawning loudly.

            “Pr. Maria, I assume that you are relaxed.” The woman says sternly staring down at her.

            “I’m fine, but seriously though, are you sure this is a good idea?’ She asks ignoring the woman and looking towards the man. “I mean I get you want them to excel and all that, but early graduation and getting in on my project.”

He sighs as he puts down the papers. “Gakscho has gathered some Trainers with the best potential across the region, but we have not had a champion student.”

            “Natural talent is not all a trainer makes, they need the will to step forward over others.” The woman says seriously.

Maria sighs as she stands up. “So, you want to make me the carrot, and then act as a stick for the other students. Harsh there, aren’t you Mr. Kagami Laxus.”

            “I’m not doing this to be mean, I’m just doing this to create strong Trainers. The Aevum Region is still a malleable land, with the proper guidance, we can make even better Trainers.”

            “And better Trainers will respect their Pokémon more and keep the balance.” The woman says seriously.

He smiles and looks towards the pair. “That’s exactly it, we cannot let the land fall into ruin once again and the first step is building the bridge between Pokémon and Trainers.”

            “Fine, I’ll go along with it,” Maria says with a wide grin. “But how are you going to determine the students who I’ll be working with?”

            “On that front, it’s my decision.” The woman says sternly.

 

In the middle of a large classroom with various desks lined up with laptops made into each of the desks. Knoll sits in the back of the class as the various other students talk amongst themselves in excitement.

            “Are you going to just sit there and glare all day?” The slick haired boy asks looking towards Knoll. “Don’t get me wrong, I like you being quite for once, but it’s quite strange and out of pattern.”

            “Sorry, I can’t help it,” Knoll says staring ahead at another student. “Today’s the day I’m going to kick his ass.”

            “Again, with this?”

            “Yeah, I’m going to win and when I do, I’m going to show everyone my power,” Knoll says with a grin.

He rolls his eyes and turns away from Knoll. “Whatever you say, I’ll just be glad to not have to sit next to you anymore.”

A girl with long black hair in front of the two turns around and glares at Knoll. “You don’t know when to shut up do you?”

            “Great Yoko’s going to bad mouth me again,” Knoll says annoyed by the look in her eyes. “Always ready to protect your beloved Innes, aren’t you?”

            “Just be quite Knoll, and Kei how can you keep sitting her and listen to his crap?” She asks annoyed.

            “Well, no one else is going to do it,” Kei says looking down at the laptop in his desk. “Besides all your doing is aggravating the situation.”

            “Well, he’s being a butt so, why can’t I?” Yoko asks turning her annoyance towards him. “Fine both of you just be quiet I’m trying to get ready.”

            “Why?” Knoll leans forward and looks at her. “Listen here, this is going to be an easy test, but considering there are only three slots your out of luck.”

            “Why?” She asks rolling her eyes.

            “As much as I hate to admit it, Innes is a strong Trainer and Kei here is decently smart, so their guaranteed a spot and the last spot is going to me,” Knoll says excitedly.

She rolls her eyes and turns around. “Fine whatever, believe what you want.”

Knoll looks down towards his laptop looking ahead to a red-haired student with a wide grin talking to other students. He looks down and types away looking up random data on various Pokémon before grinning happily.

            “All right everyone, it’s time for you all to stop your chatter.” The red-haired woman says walking into the room.

            “Good afternoon Ms. Hosti.” All the students say in unison.

            “Good afternoon, now I know all of you are excited for the test and all, but we still have a regular lesson to go through for those of you not graduating today.” She says looking at the class. “We’ll be holding the test after class and there will be three different tests, a written test, a medical test, and a battle test.”

            _I’ve got this in the bag._ Knoll thinks to himself. _I can skim through the written test, and the med test shouldn’t be for that many points, and I’ll excel in the battle test._

            “Now everyone, open the battle simulation program and we’ll be going over various elemental weaknesses today.” She says with a grin on her face.

 

As the bell rings, several students gather their things with others rushing towards the doors. Knoll shoots up from his seat and runs towards the door trying to shove his way through the crowd.

            “Calm down Knoll!” The red-haired student yells grabbing at him. “The test isn’t really going anywhere and there’re enough space for all of us if we go one at a time.”

Knoll turns his head away and walks off. “I don’t care, what you say I’m defiantly going to win.”

            “Seriously, this again?”

            “Yes, I’ll settle the score between us once and for all.”

He sighs walking past Knoll as he walks into the crowd. “Whatever you say, I just wish you wouldn’t drag up the past like that.”

            “Whatever you say, Innes,” Knoll says still glaring at him.

Yoko rushes from the room running behind Innes as Kei comes up to Knoll’s side. As the last few students leave the room Ms. Hosti pulls out a Poke’gear and speaks into it.

            “Alright, it’s time to begin the test.” She says speaking into the gear. “I think I know who’s going to pass either way, but let’s humor the other students for now.”


	4. Ch.3 Gakscho Trainer's School pt.2

** Ch.3: Gakscho Trainer’s School pt.2 **

 

Inside of a small classroom Knoll sits around in the back of the room typing on a laptop with a sly grin on his face as he answers questions as they appear on the screen. With this test finished Knoll leans back in his chair happily as the other students start to finish up and Ms. Hosti walks into the room looking at the students.

            “All right everyone, the time is up for the written test.” She says sternly. “We’ll begin immediately onto the practical test, with the medical assessments.”

The students all get out of their seats and move towards the front. “For anyone who isn’t done, you’ve officially failed and can head home for the day.”

            “Damn it!” One student yells out. “I was so close.”

Knoll walks past him with a smirk on his face. “Well, maybe you’ll do better next time, not everyone can be as talented as yours truly.”

            “Shut up!” He yells out glaring at Knoll. “Just hurry up and fail you loser or do us all a favor and drop out!”

Ms. Hosti glares at the pair and they freeze instantly with Knoll walking away from him. “Mr. Mubona, I hope there will be no further incidents today?”

            “It wasn’t me, blame that jerk,” Knoll says pouting. “Anyway, onto the medical test or whatever.”

Knoll walks into the hallway with Innes standing in front of the door. “Knoll, you shouldn’t antagonize every one of our classmates.”

            “Oh, please I don’t have time for these peons, I’ve got a test to win,” Knoll says with a grin.

            “Knoll,” Innes says under his breath.

 

Watching from the principal’s office Maria watches the group with a grin. The principle looks at the tests as they quickly fly onto his computer screen as a program begins automatically grading the papers.

            “I see, even though a third of the class dropped out now that numbers been reduced to half.” He says nervously looking at the papers. “Are you sure that the test should be this hard?”

            “Weren’t you the one who wanted to sharpen these precious little students of yours? I’ve made it passable for only those with the minimum of knowledge to get by.”

He sighs and stares back at the tests. “Well, I hope that the ones who failed aren’t too crushed.”

            “Don’t worry, they’ll be fine.” She says with a grin. “So, I have to ask who are you favoring in this game?”

            “I wish the best for all of my students.”

            “Don’t give me that, every teacher has their favorite student, and you're no different.” She says with a wide grin. “You must have someone that you're rooting for.”

He blushes and looks away. “Well since you're forcing my hand, there are a few students that stand out from their peers.”

            “Oh really? Do tell.”

            “Mr. Innes Shosha, he was one that we specially scouted a few years ago. He’s a talented young man, and he has great potential, but he can also get a little in over his head.”

            “Well all of these kids have their heads in the clouds, I don’t really see anything wrong with that.”

            “Then there’s Ms. Yoko Aijo, she’s somewhat complicated. She is a good trainer but doesn’t like battles all that much, she much prefers Pokémon Contests.”

            “Well we all have our favorites, don’t we?”

            “And finally, there’s Mr. Kei Cnawan, he’s an intelligent boy if not a little detached to those around him.” He says looking at the tests as his eyes drop.

            “Oh, something bad happen?”

He sighs and moves away from the desk. “Knoll Mubona, he’s a troublesome student and one I wouldn’t believe would make it to the second test.”

            “Oh, a troublemaker?”

            “He wasn’t one that we scouted, but he’s a special case. He’s not a bad student, just one that doesn’t fit all too well with the dynamic of our school.” He says nervously. “Is it wrong for me to wish for a student to fail?”

            “Somewhat.”

            “The thing about Knoll is he doesn’t see Pokémon as his friend or allies, he has a talent for battles but that’s all he cares about. I had hoped we could instill some of our teachings into him, but he’s just too stubborn.”

Maria grins and looks at the results of the tests. “Well for a troublemaker he’s still quite intelligent.”

            “If only he was less rash.”

 

In the exam room, everyone stands in front of a large table with a large pile of berries sitting in front of them. Ms. Hosti stands in front of the class pointing at a blackboard with a stern gaze going over the class.

            “All right, in front of you are several berries, each one has a specific effect. Your task during this test is to sort them into the correct categories to heal various injuries to a Pokémon.” She says instructing the class.

She snaps her fingers, and the sound seems to echo across the room. “You have thirty minutes begin!”

The students rush in grabbing at the pile of berries until nothing remains and moving over towards their own desks. Knoll struggles against the crowd pulling out several berries and moving towards a table of his own.

A small red berry tumbles onto the table followed by a small blue berry. He looks at the other berries falling out of his hand and grins as he eagerly sorts the mess.

            “All right, that’s time!” She yells out over the entire class.

She walks past the students she looks upon each of them and the berries located on their table. She moves over to Innes’s table to see a pile of berries stacked into the same spot.

            “What is this?” She asks curiously.

            “Well, berries like the Durin Berry aren’t good for healing effects, there more for flavoring poke’blocks or poffins.” He holds out a green berry with an odd expression on his face. “And all of my berries are like it.”

She grins and walks past. “All right, you pass.”

As she reaches the back of the classroom Knoll stands around with his berries sorted into various categories. “So, Mr. Knoll, what do you have to say for yourself?”

            “I have to say I’m passing this test,” Knoll says confidently.

She examines the pile. “Well I have to say it’s a bit scattershot, so I doubt it was intentional, but most of the berries are in the right location so you’ll pass even if just barely.”

Knoll grins as she walks away looking at his classmates as they glare back at him. “What can I say, I’m not only talented but lucky.”

            “Damn it Knoll passed.” One student says seriously.

            “Well look on the bright side, if he gets to graduate early then we won’t have to deal with him.”

            “That’s true, but still I can’t take losing to this guy.”

            “Hopefully we’ll get lucky and this test will be the one where he drops out.”

Overhearing then Innes glares and looks at the pile of berries in front of him. “Innes,” Yoko says walking to his side.

            “I can’t believe it, if we pass the next test then we’ll be able to graduate,” Yoko says with a grin.

            “Right, I expected you to pass,” Innes says happily.

            “And if we both manage to pass the next test, there’s something I want to ask you.”

            “What?”

            “Don’t worry about until after the next test, and you better pass.” She says with a wide grin as she runs off.

Knoll watches on from the back of the class as Mr. Hosti gather’s everyone’s attention. “All right, we’re moving onto the next test, everyone who passed come with me. It’s time to begin the battle test.”

            “All right!” Knoll yells out excitedly brushing past a pair of failed students. _One more test to pass and I’m out of here and onto the Pokémon League!_ ”


	5. Ch.4 The Final Test

** Ch.4: The Final Test **

 

The students gather in front of a large set of doors with Ms. Hosti leading the pack and opening the doors. The doors open to reveal a large open field separated off into smaller battlefields as she turns back and looks at the group. The students yammer amongst themselves excitedly as a pair of uniformed men walk in pulling in racks with Poke’balls sorted onto them.

            “As we stated earlier your final test will be a Pokémon battle. Each of you will select a Pokémon at random and from there chose an opponent to battle.” She says explaining things pulling a ball of the rack. “You’ll have ten minutes of battle and from there three of you will be selected.”

            “Right!” All the students yell out in unison.

Knoll rushes towards the rack pushing his way through the other students and snatching a ball into his hand. “All right, I can just feel it this guy’s though.”

            “You’re not even going to check?” Kei asks tapping the side of the ball with a holographic screen appearing in front of him. “A Skarmory, with this maneuverability will be on my side.”

            “Stop looking down on me, it’s not like I forgot,” Knoll says tapping the side of his ball. “A Fraxure, a Dragon Type excellent.”

            “All right, well who’re you going to challenge?”

Knoll grins and looks through the crowd of students. “There’s only one person I’d like to challenge!”

He rushes into the crowd and moves up to Innes. “I challenge you to battle!” He yells out pointing into Innes’s face.

            “Again?”

            “Of course, I’m going to make you my final stepping stone.”

Innes sighs. “All right, we’ll battle again, hopefully, you’ve picked up a little more since last time.”

            “I’ll show you.”

The other students break apart into their pairs and are lead onto their respective battlefields. Knoll stands opposite Innes as the pair grip onto their Poke’balls when a blare goes across the area.

            “Go Fraxure!” Knoll yells out tossing his Poke’ball.

            “Come on Beartic!” Innes yells out.

In front of Knoll a bipedal dragon Pokémon with long gray tusks on the sides of its mouth, and cowls like green segments on its head and body stands glaring ahead. In front of Innes, a large white bear like Pokémon with a beard of ice under its mouth stands roaring loudly as it looks down at Fraxure.

            “All right Fraxure, Dragon Dance!”

            “Beartic, Hail!”

Fraxure dances around as a field of energy forms around it at the same time Beartic roars out forming a large cloud to form above it, spreading through the battlefield. Hail rains down from the cloud hitting the two Pokémon with the hail hitting Fraxure and not affecting Beartic.

            “This won’t stop us! Poison Jab!”

Fraxure charges ahead as it jabs repeatedly with Beartic awaiting the attack. “Super Power!”

Beartic braces itself for the attack as Fraxure hits and jabs into it repeatedly as Beartic waits and strikes Fraxure into the air with all of its strength. As it comes down Beartic swings again knocking it back away from it as it crashes into the ground.

            “Is that all you got!?” Knoll asks barely looking at Fraxure. “All right get up and use Dragon Claw while it’s weakened.”

Fraxure forces itself up and roars out loudly charging again towards Beartic and slashing at it into Beartic’s hide. “Shadow Claw!”

Fraxure and Beartic trade blows with one another slashing and scratching at each other with neither wanting to give ground. Fraxure gives ground as Beartic increases the force of its swings nearly knocking Fraxure back.

            “Don’t give up, push through with…” Knoll yells out.

            “It’s already over, Icicle Crash!”

Beartic roars out bringing its large claw down into Fraxure and knocking it into the ground as Beartic gives a knee. “Outrage!” Knoll yells out.

Fraxure roars out loudly leaping up and thrashing across the area slashing and bashing at anything within range as Beartic moves out of range. Fraxure chases after it continuing to roar out in rage.

            “Beartic just stay out of range until….” Innes says nervously.

Fraxure leaps up randomly and slashes into Beartic losing strength. Fraxure unleashes it’s rage more and more onto Beartic as it stands taking the attacks.

            “Times up!” A judge yells out signaling the end of battle.

            “All right Fraxure, back off for now,” Knoll says with a wide grin.

Fraxure continues slashing and attacking Beartic ignoring Knoll as he yells out for it to stop. “Beartic Return!” Innes holds out the Poke’ball returning Beartic to it as Fraxure continues attacking before collapsing to the ground. “Sorry, you got hurt more than you needed to.”

            “Return your Pokémon to its Poke’ball now!” The judge says glaring at Knoll.

            “Right.” Knoll returns Fraxure to its poke’ball and looks down at it in his hand. “You shouldn’t have gone nuts like that.”

            “Knoll!” Innes rushes up to Knoll grabbing him by the collar. “What the hell was that you saw that Fraxure wasn’t in the right state for such an attack!”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but maybe you should focus in on your own Pokémon!” Knoll yells back glaring at Innes.

            “Break it up you two and head back to your class now.” The judge says seriously. “You’ll receive your results soon so go wait in the classroom.”

The pair separate and Knoll walks off placing Fraxure’s Poke’ball down onto a healing machine. “Next time I’ll make sure to kick your ass.”

Innes looks at Knoll and notices the machine on with Fraxure resting inside of the ball. “You’re an ass, but it seems like a part of you is still similar to your old self.”

 

A while later all the remaining students sit around in the classroom chatting among themselves with Knoll sitting in the back of the room. He looks towards the front where Innes sits with other students chatting happily as he continues to glare. Suddenly Ms. Hosti walks into the room standing before the class as she adjusts her glasses.

            “We’ve decided.” She says holding out a piece of paper. “Kei Cnawan, Yoko Aijo, and Innes Shosha, the three of you have been selected. Congratulations.”

The three stand as the surrounding students applaud them happily as the three walk towards the front of the room. “You three will graduate early and begin your Pokémon Journeys.”

            “What the hell!” Knoll yells out leaping to his feet and glaring at everyone. “What the hell is this!?”


	6. Ch.5 The Final Outrage

** Ch.5: The Last Outrage **

 

Inside of the principal’s office Ms. Hosti opens the door to let Kei, Yoko, and Innes enter the room with the principle and Pr. Root standing on the other side of the room behind a large desk. A large container with a glass dome sits on the desk with Pr. Root looking on the group with a wide grin.

            “Welcome young ones!” Pr. Root yells out opening her arms wide. “First off I’d like to thank you all for participating in this project of mine.”

            “What project is this?” Kei asks curiously.

            “Yes, this entire test was finding the perfect individuals for Pr. Root’s Poke’dex project.”

            “Poke’dex?” The trio asks in unison.

Pr. Root grins. “Ever since the Xerneas wave that affected the region a number of new Pokémon have been discovered living in the region, especially around these islands.”

            “Yes, it’s been a constant issue for travelers dealing with the unfamiliar Pokémon.” Kei says seriously. “Is that what this Poke’dex project is about?”

            “Yes.” She pulls out three small cellphone-like devices and places them on the desk. “These are the Poke’dex, model five.”

            “Model five?” Yoko asks confused.

            “Yes, we’ve been attempting to produce many different Poke’dex models, this is the only model we’ve created that’s good for mass production.” She says happily. “They all have similar functions and I’d like all of you to go out and test them for me.”

            “Test them how?” Yoko asks nervously.

            “Just go about your journeys, whenever you encounter a new Pokémon, the Poke’dex will scan then and inform you about their traits. When your journey is over I’ll collect them, and take the data off and that will be used to make the next version of the Poke’dex.”

            “So, we’re beta testers.” Kei says with a slight grin.

            “Exactly!” Principle Laxus yells out excitedly. “This is a great chance for all of Aevum and with your help Pr. Root can complete her research, but do not think this will be done for free.”

He presses a button on the side of the container and the glass dome slides back revealing three Poke’balls inside of the container. “Normally your final test would involve going into the forest to capture your own Pokémon partner, but in this case, you three will be given a Pokémon to start your journey.”

            “We’ll be given a Pokémon?” Innes asks curiously.

            “Yes, they might not take to you right away, but overtime you will forge an unbreakable bond between you to become true allies and friends.” Pr. Root says seriously with a wide grin. “So, who wants to be first?”

The trio look at each other as Yoko turns towards Innes. “Um, I think Innes should be the one to go first.”

            “Huh?” He asks surprised.

            “I have no objection, I can go last for all I care.” Kei says staring at the Poke’dexes.

            “Alright then.” Innes says still surprised. “I’ll go first.”

Pr. Root smiles. “Okay then, pick your Pokémon.”

Innes steps in front of the container staring at the Poke’balls as he reaches out his hand. “I’ll pick this one.” He grabs the ball in the center and tosses it into the air.

In a flash, a yellow short chubby rodent like Pokémon with two red circles on its cheeks and a lightning bolt tail falls from the air into his arms. It looks up at him and electricity sparks from its cheeks.

            “This Pokémon, it’s a…”

            “Wait, use the Poke’dex.” Pr. Root says handing one to him.

Innes puts the Pokémon down and grabs one of the Poke’dex holding it out towards it.

            “ _Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon; It’s in its nature to store electricity within itself, if stressed it will be unable to fully discharge this electricity leading to sickness._ ” The Poke’dex says.

            “A Pikachu.” Innes says looking at it with a grin.

Pikachu looks up at him with electricity sparking from its cheeks as it looks up at him. “Well Pikachu, would you like to come along with me on a journey?”

Pikachu stops sparking and looks up at Innes with a soft grin before leaping into the air and climbing onto his shoulder.

            “Well that’s a yes.” Pr. Root says happily. “So, who’s going next.”

Yoko steps forward. “I will.”

            “Oh, but take a Poke’dex first.” Pr. Root says handing her a Poke’dex.

Yoko takes the Poke’dex and reaches out for one of the Poke’balls grabbing one and tossing it into the air. A small blue bird like Pokémon with fluffy white wings descends from the sky and lands on Yoko’s head as she points the Poke’dex at it.

            “ _Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokémon; For some reason, it has a habit of landing on people’s heads and acting as a hat, it hates dirt and will often use its wings to clean._ ”

            “Swablu, huh?” Yoko asks. “Could I name it something else?”

            “Sure, you can name your Pokémon whatever you want.” Pr. Root says happily.

Yoko reaches up and grabs Swablu. “Let’s think of a name for you, how about Lotus? After the flower.”

Swablu lets out a happy cry and flies around the room. “I think it agrees.”

            “Well now it’s my turn.” Kei says with a slight grin on his face.

Suddenly Knoll bursts through the doors stomping into the room with a scowl in his face. “What is this!?”

            “Ah Knoll.” Principle Laxus says seriously. “A part of me was expecting this.”

            “How come I failed? I tied with Innes and he was allowed to pass and I wasn’t!”

            “Yeah about that.” The principle says seriously. “I’m sorry to say that your performance in the battle test was what clenched your failure.”

            “What!?”

Ms. Hosti walks into the room and glares at Knoll. “Knoll Mubona, as a student your grades are decent enough, but your conduct has always been questionable.”

            “What does this have to do with anything?” Knoll asks annoyed.

            “It has to do with everything, your conduct during the test was to constantly undermine the other students. You lack the ability to cooperate with others, and up also lack the ability to properly communicate with your Pokémon.”

Koll glares at her before turning his attention towards the others. “So, because I can’t play nice I’m not allowed to graduate early?”

            “Not only that, your ability to graduate period is in question, but maybe if you can pull your character around you can probably manage to graduate properly.” She says looking down on Knoll. “You do have potential, probably not as much as most other students, but you still have potential if you apply yourself.”

Knoll looks up at her before looking around the room as his face softens. “But what about the Winter Cup?”

            “Ah yes, the Winter Cup, unless you wait till next year you won’t be able to enter it, but if you do your best you can enter next year’s Summer Cup.” The principle says attempting to sound tenderly.

            “Fine then.” Knoll says annoyed.

            “Hey Knoll.” Innes runs up to him with Pikachu on his shoulder. “I’m sure you can do it, if you just start acting better, just act like you….”

Knoll pushes him away and walks off. “I’m outta here.” Knoll says annoyed.

 

Outside of the room a drone flies around watching the inside of the room recording the events. On the other side of the camera a pair of figures staring at a computer monitor streaming the goings on in the room.

            “It looks like Mom’s gotten her test subjects ready.” One says to the other.

            “Yeah, but they seem pretty boring.”

One sighs. “Yeah, but she’s never going to go for our test.”

            “True, but we have to do it on our own.”

The pair look towards each other as they freeze the stream and focus in on Knoll. “And now we’ve got our own ideal test subject.” They say in unison.

            “Alright, are you ready Rotom!?” They ask curiously towards a Poke’ball in the back of the room. “We’re going to make our very own Poke’dex!”


	7. Ch.6 Let's make a Deal

** Ch.6: Let’s make a Deal **

 

Inside of his clustered room Knoll lays around in his bed thinking of the day’s events as he tosses and turns. Unable to sleep all he can do is stare up at the ceiling with Ms. Hosti’s words echoing through his head. He turns his head over screaming into his pillow before lifting his head and taking a deep breath.

            “Damn it, all of this is crap! Not being able to graduate because I’m not a team player, and Innes is getting ahead of me!” He yells punching the wall. “Damn it!”

            “HEY STOP YELLING!” A neighbor yells out through the wall.

Knoll relents and sits down on his bed and looks out of a window with the moon high in the air. He sighs as she stops moving and the anger and rage are replaced by exhaustion and tiredness.

            “I can’t sleep now, I’ve got….” He says as he passes out to sleep.

As he sleeps a figure flies up towards his open window dropping a tablet like device in through the window. As it falls it lands on Knoll’s face awakening him from his slumber.

            “What the hell? What’s this?” He asks looking at the device.

Suddenly it lights up and shows a map of the Aevum Region, zooming in on the island and then to the town and then the building he’s inside. “Is this some kind of fancy map?”

The map zooms out focusing in on the nearby forest. “That’s Gakscho Forest, why would it be focusing there?”

            “Well it’s not my problem, this weird thing.” He tosses the tablet onto the floor and ignores it. “I’ve got to think of something, at this rate Innes will get way ahead of me.”

The tablet blares loudly making a piercing noise before he picks it back up. “Alright damn it! I’ll take a look at you.”

            “Wait, Gakscho Forest, that’s the final test before graduation. If I could prove myself there then maybe I’ll show them I’m able to be a great Pokémon Trainer!” He grins excitedly as he runs around the room. “Best I pack up some stuff, I might be in the forest for a while.”

After packing his bags, he grabs onto the tablet and walks out of the room. “Just you watch, I’ll prove I can be one of the greatest trainers ever!”

 

A while later outside of town Knoll walks up a large hill towards a large forest surrounded by a fence. Climbing over the fence and landing on the other side he walks into the forest with a large grin on his face.

            “Alright, so now what do I do?” The tablet shakes in his bag. “Oh, right this thing.”

Pulling it out it shows a map of the forest leading to a large tree in the center of the maze-like forest. “So, I have to go there? But I wonder who sent this thing in the first place.”

 

Knoll makes his way through the forest with the cries of nocturnal Pokémon filling his ears. He arrives in front of the tallest tree in the forest reaching high into the sky with its branches reaching across the area making a dome like covering.

            “So, I’m here!” He yells out walking into the area. “Is anyone here? Specifically, the person who sent me this thing?”

Suddenly two large spheres of energy come flying down from above towards Knoll. The hit him sending him flying back into the ground. Enraged he drops his bag and the tablet and rushes towards the tree.

            “Whoever sent that, I’m going to kick your ass!” He yells out climbing the tree. “You have to be up here, nowhere else that shot could’ve come from.”

Looking up the tree two Pokémon stand on a branch above him. Two small blue canine like Pokémon with red eyes look down upon him as they gather up energy to fire another shot.

            “Damn it what are these Pokémon?” Knoll asks curiously.

            “ _Riolu, The Emanation Pokémon; Despite its youth it’s a naturally hard worker and can discern people’s emotional state by reading their aura._ ” A voice says from behind Knoll.

Looking around he sees the tablet floating above him in midair now with, small feet, two arms and a face on its screen. “What the, a Pokémon?”

            “ _Yes and no.”_ It says looking at him. “ _But you have other worries right now._ ”

The shots fire and hit Knoll sending him flying to the ground. “Damn, I have no idea what’s going on right now.”

            “Well I suppose we can fill you in.” A voice says coming from the forest.

            “Yeah I think he’s had enough for now.” Another voice says following the previous.

A pair of young girls in lab coats come out of the forest looking at Knoll with grins on their faces. The Riolu jump down to the girl’s sides and look towards Knoll as well.

            “Welcome, I’m Marie.” One says introducing herself.

            “And I’m Mary.” The other says.

            “And we’re the Super Scientist Sisters!” They both say in unison.

Knoll looks on the two confused. “What’s going on here?”

            “We wanted to…”

            “…met you.”

            “Why?” Knoll asks confused.

They both grin. “You failed our mother’s test, but we think you’d be prefect for ours.” They say in unison.

            “What do you mean?”

The device comes floating down. “ _Their talking about me._ ”

            “We’ve been working hard on our own Poke’dex….”

            “…. but Mom shot down our proposal to have a Pokémon serve as an AI unit.”

            “So, what you want me to do what your mother asked the others to do?” Knoll asks curiously.

            “Exactly!” They both yell out in unison.

            “You can journey around Aevum and collect data….”

            “…and if you come across the others you can compete and prove ours is better.”

            “You can prove yourself and we can prove ourselves!” They both says in unison. “So how about it? Do you want to form a deal with us?”

Knoll looks at the pair and then looks at the floating Poke’dex with the thoughts of Innes reaching his mind. “I’ll work with you, and we’ll all prove ourselves better than everyone else!”

            “Great!” They say in unison. “And we’ll support your journey, but first, you’ve gotta catch a Pokémon!”

            “Wait, you’re not going to give me one?”

            “Of course, not…”

            “…we don’t have any extra.”

They smirk as they join hands. “Besides wouldn’t it prove yourself better if you managed to catch your own Pokémon when your rivals had theirs given?” They ask in unison.

            “You know, you’re right.” Knoll says with a large grin on his face. “Well I came to this forest to catch a Pokémon anyway, so why not snag a Poke’dex while I’m at it.”

            “Great!” They say in unison. “We’ll supply Poke’balls, you just get out there!”

            “Right.” Knoll says with a wide grin on his face.


	8. Ch.7 Knoll Catches a Pokemon

** Ch.7: Knoll Catches a Pokémon **

 

In the middle of the forest Knoll sits around under the central tree, with the Poke’dex floating around his head as he looks at a map of the forest. He stares at the map looking around for any spots where he believes Pokémon might gather.

            “ _Hey, Hey, Hey._ ” The Poke’dex says floating around his head. “ _Hey, what’re you doing?_ ”

            “I’m looking for anywhere there might be Pokémon.” Knoll says staring at the map. “Those twins left me with you and a bunch of Poke’balls, I have to catch something or I won’t be able to ever show my face to anyone.”

            “ _Well why didn’t you say you were looking for Pokémon, I can help you with that._ ” It says as the map of the forest appears. “ _Known habitats and Pokémon located in the forest are listed as such._ ” It says as a list of Pokémon and percentages appear across the map.

            “Well aren’t you convenient.”

            “ _Of course, I am the Rotom Dex, Version 5.0, just call me Dex though._ ”

            “Alright Dex, where’s the closest patch of Pokémon we can get to?”

            “ _Alright, just follow me._ ” Dex says happily leading the way.

 

Knoll follows the floating Dex as the pair travel through the forest before reaching a clearing near a lake. Surrounding the lake, a number of Pokémon go about their business, some eating, others playing, and even some sleeping. Knoll looks through the groups of Pokémon and holds out a Poke’ball attempting to narrow his target.

            “ _This area is frequented by a great many different Pokémon, searching for a partner here should be easy._ ” Dex says floating in front of Knoll.

Knoll grins as he looks through the group. “Yeah from here I’ll be able to catch a bunch of Pokémon.”

A round owl-like Pokémon with two leaves on its chest flies overhead and lands on a branch

            “Hey what’s that Pokémon?”

            “ _Rowlet, The Grass Quill Pokémon; This Pokémon uses photosynthesis during the day to store energy, but becomes active at night attacking foes with vicious kicks._ ”

            “So, it’s a Grass/Flying Type.” Knoll says looking at it.

            “ _Impressive, you can tell without me telling you, that’s great!_ ”

Knoll holds out the Poke’ball. “Yeah and I’m going to catch that one!” Knoll yells out tossing the ball in the air.

The Poke’ball flies through the air aimed towards Rowlet, but as soon as it comes within range Rowlet knocks it away with its wing. The ball goes into the bushes as Rowlet flies away and Knoll goes chasing after the ball.

            “ _What did you expect, you have to weaken a Pokémon to capture it or will it into the ball._ ”

            “Be quiet, sometimes if you can catch a Pokémon off guard you can catch it instantly in a Poke’ball hitting it in the right spot.” Knoll says seriously pushing through the bushes.

Knoll finds the Poke’ball as it shakes before letting out a loud ding. “ _You accidently captured a Pokémon!_ ”

            “Huh!?” Knoll yells out rushing to the ball. “Well a catch is a catch, but I really hope it was something good and not some random Caterpie or something.”

Knoll tosses out the Poke’ball and in a sudden flash of light a Pikachu with a heart shape at the end of its tail materializes. It looks up at Knoll and glares at him before hitting him with a blast of electricity and running up into a tree.

            “What the hell?” Knoll asks picking himself up off the ground.

            “ _Pikachu, the Mouse…._ ”

            “I already know what it is, you don’t have to do that entry.”

            “ _Well I bet you didn’t know that a was s Female Pikachu, you can tell by the shape at the end of its tail._ ”

            “Well whatever, I caught it so why didn’t it get friendly to me?”

            “ _When a Pokémon is captured unwillingly then it will be hostile to the person who captured it. It appears that catching the Pokémon by surprise is a decent method but not the most effective._ ”

Knoll looks up at the Pikachu in the tree as it stares off into the distance. “What’s it looking at?”

            “ _It appears to be looking at that crowd of Pikachu over by the lake._ ”

            “Huh?” Knoll looks out to see a large group of Pikachu playing around. “Then why doesn’t it go out to join them? Does it not like playing with the others?”

The Pikachu leaps from the tree disappearing in the bushes as Knoll picks up the Poke’ball. “Well I guess we’ve got to do something else to capture a Pokémon.”

 

The day goes on and Knoll tries and fails to catch a variety of Pokémon and as night falls he sits in the bushes making camp and pulling out food for dinner. Knoll eats as Dex lays on the ground in sleep mode as something moves about in the bushes.

Curious about the noises Knoll peeks to find the Pikachu laying around by itself as it’s stomach growls. Curious about the Pokémon Knoll takes a fruit and rolls it towards the Pikachu who takes the fruit and chews on it eagerly.

            “Hey, can I ask you something?” Knoll asks looking at the Pikachu as it turns towards him. “You don’t want to be with the others, right? You can’t stand the others, right?”

Pikachu stands up with its cheeks sparking with electricity as it glares at Knoll. “I knew it that look is familiar to me, you don’t want to be dragged down by everyone else.”

            “I’m like that to, I don’t want those idiots to drag me down, but there are somethings that you can’t do on your own.” Pikachu stops sparking as it turns away from Knoll. “I want to prove myself! And I know you do to!”

Pikachu turns towards Knoll again. “I want to prove I’m someone strong and I hate people looking down on me! I know that look in your eyes it’s like my own, you don’t want to be looked down on either!”

Pikachu rushes away into the brush as Knoll stands there before returning to his makeshift camp.

 

As the sun rises in the distance Knoll lays about in his sleeping bag staring at the sky as he looks towards Pikachu’s Poke’ball. He sits up grabbing the ball and looking at Rotom as it floats around the camp curiously.

            “What’s going on?”

            “ _It’s weird it came back._ ”

Knoll looks ahead to see Pikachu laying about asleep in the middle of the camp as Knoll rushes up to it. “You came back!”

Pikachu shoots Knoll with electricity as he lifts it into the air before jumping down and landing at his feet with a glare.

            “ _It appears it’s willing to work with you, but it hates being touched._ ”

            “Well that doesn’t matter, Pikachu…no Sheba, let’s prove ourselves to the world.”

            “ _Sheba?_ ”

            “Yeah you like it, it’s from a comic book character, I figured that it’d work great for her as a name.”

            “ _Unusual, but alright I guess._ ”

            “Alright Sheba, are you ready?” He asks happily.

Pikachu looks up at him as it approaches it’s Poke’ball and Knoll grins excitedly. “Okay everyone, let’s head out to prove ourselves and our greatness!”


	9. Ch.8 A Grunt by any other Name

** Ch.8: A Grunt by any other Name **

 

In the middle of the streets of Gakscho City, a girl in a green uniform walk’s around picking up flyers off the ground. She pulls the hood on her head back to reveal her long blond hair as she wipes the sweat from her brow.

            “I really wish people would stop throwing our flyers to the ground like this.” She says uncrumpling some of the paper. “They could at least actually put them in a trash can.”

As she looks around a small yellow Pokémon with large comparatively bug wings flies down to her face. “A Cutiefly? Are you that same one from earlier?”

            “Hey, Sumia!” A voice calls out in the distance. “We’re being asked to gather at the base.”

            “Right.” She says seriously. “Alright Cutiefly, I’ll see you off later.”

As she rushes off a figure looks on in the distance watching as she rushes off. “Interesting, she might make a good test subject for me.”

 

Sumia rushes into an alleyway behind a large building where others in the same uniform have gathered. She pulls up her hood as she approaches and stands amongst the crowd as one pulls out a laptop and turns it on.

            “ _Alright is everyone here?_ ” A voice says as the laptop turns on and a figure appears on the screen. “ _Hello everyone, how’re you all doing today?_ ”

            “We’re fine Sir!” They all yell out in unison.

            “ _Good good, how’s the recruitment drive going?_ ”

            “Um, we have had little if any luck in the recruitment drive and we were wondering how long we’d have to remain in this city?” One of them asks curiously.

            “ _We hoped that one of those students would be wise enough to see our cause, but I guess that was hoping too much. Anyway, if you’re looking for reassignment, let me talk it over with the big boss I’m sure there’s something we can find for you all._ ”

            “Thank you, sir,” They all yell out in unison.

            “ _Anyway, while I ask about your reassignment relax a bit and enjoy yourself. Hopefully you still might be able to pull in any potential members. See you all later!_ ”

The screen cuts to black and everyone relaxes sitting around each other happily as they all take a deep breath.

            “About time.” One yells out stretching out on the ground.

            “Yeah, we were never going to convince any of these self-centered kids.”

One sits up and looks at the others. “Well what do you expect, we don’t even have Pokémon we’re the bottom of the bottom in Team Evergreen.”

Sumia looks at the group and walks off. “I’m going off.”

            “Where? Are you still going to try?”

Sumia lowers her head. “I, don’t feel like giving up just yet. I want to do something to help someone even if it’s just a small thing.”

Sumia rushes off with everyone smiling looking at her. “Seriously that girl.”

            “She’s definitely someone who puts her heart into everything she does.”

 

Sumia rushes to the park looking at the crowd of people and Pokémon as they either ignore her or look on in some form of contempt. She walks deeper into the park and finds a small flower garden littered with trash as she cleans it up slowly.

            “I’ll have to leave soon, so the least I can do is finish cleaning this up before I leave.” She says picking up the cans and paper and moving back and forth to a nearby trash can. “This place was a mess when I came across it, but now it’s looking a lot better.”

She looks down at the flowers and smiles as she picks up more and more trash to clean the area. As she cleans a Cutiefly flies down in front of her and picks at one flower before turning towards her.

            “You are the one from, earlier aren’t you?” She asks holding her hand out to Cutiefly. “I noticed you're enjoying the little garden, do you like the flowers?”

Cutiefly cries out happily as it lands in her palm. “You know I love things like this, I want to help People and Pokémon come to understand each other a lot better, that’s why I joined Team Evergreen.”

Cutiefly flies up out of her hands and flies around. “But no matter what I do it seems like it won’t work, no one really likes Team Evergreen.”

            “I keep wondering if I’ll ever be able to do anything or if I’ll be able to ever help anyone. I don’t know if I can ever do more than just picking up trash.”

            “That kind of mindset is quite interesting.” A voice comes from the bushes moving towards her.

A young man in a hood pops out of the bushes looking at her with a wide grin. “That’s just the mind set I’ve been looking for.”

Sumia jumps back looking at him concerned as she tries slowly pulling back with Cutiefly flying down in front of her. “Oh, did I scare you? I didn’t mean that I guess I should just leave then.”

The boy pops back into the bushes and Sumia breathes heavily as she relaxes slowly. “But if you’re worried about your potential to do some good, come peek in the bushes, I’m sure that you can use the tools I’m leaving behind.”

            “What?”

Curiously Sumia looks into the bushes to see no one there as Cutiefly flies behind her. A small tablet like device and several Poke’balls sit around on the ground and she picks them up cautiously as she turns to the device.

            “What is this? Is this some kind of joke?”

She holds her hand on the tablet screen and it immediately glows brightly with power scanning the area before an image of Cutiefly appears on the screen.

            “ _Cutiefly; The Bee Fly Pokémon, it feeds on the nectar and pollen of flowers sensing the aura of flowers when they are close to blooming, because of this they are also attracted to people whose aura resembles flowers._ ” The device says.

            “What is this?” She asks confused holding the tablet in her hands.


	10. Ch.9 A Grunt by any other Name pt.2

** Ch.9: A Grunt by any other Name pt.2 **

 

Sumia looks down holding the tablet device in her hand with an image of Cutiefly on the screen as the Cutiefly flies around her head. She looks up at it somewhat confused as she holds the device close to herself looking around nervously.

            “What is this thing?” She asks holding it out. “I have to take this, I have to give this to someone important. The boss, the boss should know what to do!”

Sumia rushes out of the park with Cutiefly chasing after her as she rushes into the streets.

 

She rushes to the back of a random building to the alleyway with everyone still sitting around relaxing. She kneels to the ground catching her breath as everyone gathers around her and she slowly breathes in and out.

            “Sumia, hey Sumia what’s wrong?”

She holds out the device looking up at everyone. “I found this in the park, someone strange seemed to have left it there.”

            “A tablet?”

            “Look.” She hands them the device as it sits dark and depowered.

            “Um, it looks like just a busted tablet. I know you pick up people’s trash but don’t just randomly bring stuff here to us.”

He hands Sumia the device again, and a shadow flies overhead with the tablet catching the figure in the air and suddenly springing to life in Sumia’s hands.

            “ _Fletchinder, The Ember Pokémon; It expels embers from its beak that set fires to tall grass to hunt prey that run from the flames._ ” The device says loudly.

            “What is this?” One of them asks curiously.

            “That thing just talked, it gave us information about that Pokémon.” Another says seriously.

            “You see, this thing is super important. I’m sure some absent-minded professor left it behind before they left the park.” She says seriously.

The leader stands looking to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. “Sumia, you know what you have to do.”

            “What?”

            “We of Team Evergreen are honest to our core, if we find a lost item we must seek out to return the item at all cost.” He says seriously.

            “Yes.” She says sternly. “I’ll go return it, maybe if I hurry I can report it to the officers or even find them before they leave town.”

            “Well hurry up with it.” One says seriously. “We have to head out to the base before long.”

            “No Sumia will be given her own special mission.” The leader says seriously.

            “What? I can’t do this on my own.” She says nervously.

He smiles and looks up. “It looks like you don’t have to go out on your own with this.”

Sumia looks up and sees Cutiefly flying around her head happily. “Cutiefly.” She says happily.

            “Now hurry your young Sumia!” He yells out seriously.

            “Yes!” She yells out excitedly.

 

Sumia rushes through town holding the table close to her chest as a group of people watch on from the shadows with grins on their faces. Slowly they come out of the alley reaching out and grabbing Sumia dragging her into the shadows and tossing her to the ground.

            “Well hello there.” One says with a large grin on her face. “What’s that in your hand's cutie?”

            “Um, I don’t know.” She says nervously trying not to show the fear on her face. “I was just headed to the police station to turn it in.”

            “That thing has information on Pokémon, right? We saw your lot sitting in the alleyway, you grunts.”

One lowers himself to meet her eye level. “That’s right, you Team Evergreen types are no different from those Team Immortal guys from back in the day.”

Sumia scowls. “No, we’re not! We’re just trying to help the environment and protect People and Pokémon!”

            “Well, in the end, we don’t care.”

            “Yeah no one likes your lot, hell The Punkz are considered more favorable than your self-righteous lot.”

Sumia looks up at the pair as they laugh loudly and she clutches the device in her hands nervously trying her hardest to hold back her fear. She shakes and fear over takes her as she stands looking at them concerned.

            “We’re not bad!” She yells out with all her might. “We, we’ve been trying our best. We just want to help People and Pokémon, is that so bad? The whole Region was once a wasteland, we just want to make sure nothing like that ever happens again!”

The pair look at each other before looking at her and laughing loudly. “Oh, come on, don’t say something so funny.”

            “Yeah, you guys? Really?”

            “Look you seem like a nice kid even if you’re a thief, can you really say you trust your leaders?”

            “A thief? I’m not a thief!”

            “Then where’d you get that from?” He asks pointing to the device. “Something like that, something that can scan Pokémon and tell people what they are is something big, something that’s worth a lot of money.”

            “Yeah, that’s why I’m trying to return it.”

            “But no one will believe you.” The other says happily. “After all you guys are nothing more than another stupid gang.”

            “Shut up,” Sumia says lowering her head. “What do you all know? You don’t know anything about us why are you so against us!”

Cutiefly flies down quickly and lets loose a large blast of light blinding the pair and allowing Sumia to charge ahead past them. Cutiefly quickly chases after her and Sumia just keeps running faster and faster to the park.

She sits in the middle of the park near the small flower garden as she breathes happily watching Cutiefly fly around her head. “Thank you for that.”

Cutiefly cries out loudly landing on her head.

            “This thing said that you guys are attracted to people whose auras seem to resemble flowers, right? Then does that mean I resemble a flower to you?”

Cutiefly flies into her face happily crying out. “Then do you want to come with me? I don’t think it will be an easy job, but I will return this device to its owner. That was the task given to me.”

Cutiefly flies around Sumia happily and quickly as Sumia reaches into her pocket and grabs a Poke’ball. Throwing it into the air Cutiefly hits the Poke’ball converting into energy before being trapped inside shaking slowly before stopping.

            “My first Pokémon.” Sumia takes the ball, and it pops open with Cutiefly happily flying out. “I have to think of a name for you, don’t I? How about Hibiki? Is that a good name?”

Cutiefly cries out happily continuing to fly around her head happily and she grins happily as well. “Alright Hibiki, let’s work together and get things moving!”

 

In an unknown room, elsewhere a figure watches on as an image of Sumia appears on screen alongside Cutiefly. “That’s good, I was right about her being a good test subject.”

            “Now let’s see how far she goes along.”


	11. Ch.10 The Seeker of Truth

** Ch.10: The Seeker of Truth **

 

Outside of the Gakscho City a figure in a blue uniform with a long scarf and a large hat and a bag on their back walk along the road before walking off moving down a large hill. They look around making sure they aren’t followed and hold out their hand as an energy seems to pulse from their hand.

            “Good, I wasn’t followed around.” They say seriously. “But I’m surprised that there aren’t more Pokémon around here.”

They pull out a device and seem to scan the surrounding area with a large grin on their face. “This device is great, I can track whatever Pokémon I decide to trace. This is so cool!”

A loud pop goes off at their side and a Pokémon pops out. A short bipedal Pokémon with a pale-yellow body and large black jaws emerging from its head looks on them happily.

            “ _Mawile, The Deceiver Pokémon; This Pokémon’s docile face lulls foes into complacency before it attacks with its massive jaws._ ” The device in their hand yells out.

            “Oblio, what’re you doing? I told you to stay inside of your Poke’ball.” They say nervously.

            “Who’s there!” A voice cries out in the distance.

            “Crap!”

Suddenly a small crowd of large dark blue bird Pokémon flies down from above towards the pair.

            “ _Swellow, The Swallow Pokémon; It circles the skies in search of prey diving steeply to scoop up prey when they are found._ ” The device says again.

            “Damn it, Oblio, Thunder Fang!” They yell out.

Mawile grins happily leaping into the air as the large jaws on the back of their head spark with electricity. Quickly chomping down onto one of the Swellow it tosses it into another making both fall to the ground.

            “I know you're there.” The voice says coming closer.

            “Damn it where is it!” They say reaching into their bag pulling out a large ball with smoke swirling around inside. “Alright.”

            “You there!”

A figure emerges from the bushes hitting them with light. “Damn.”

            “A girl?”

            “Sorry, gotta go!” She tosses the ball to the ground causing a thick burst of smoke to appear covering the area.

            “Wait, get back here!”

The guard rushes into the smoke with it quickly fading away and leaving no sign of the girl or her Mawile as the Swellow rush around to the area. He takes his flashlight and puts it away looking around for any sign.

            “Better report this, hopefully, someone will actually pay attention to it this time. This is like the third time that same girl attempted to break into the ruins.”

 

On the outskirts of the city sitting under a large tree, the girl takes a deep breath quickly as her Mawile sits at her side. She finishes breathing and holds out her device once again and then looks towards Mawile.

            “I don’t know whether to blame you are you for getting found out this time.” She says looking to the device and to Mawile repeatedly. “Oh well, no matter.”

She stands up and stretches. “All we gotta do is get into that old fortress no matter what!” She yells out excitedly.

Mawile looks up at her and tugs on her scarf pointing into the forest. “What is it Oblio?”

Mawile tugs harder and harder and not giving much resistance she follows behind closely entering the forest. Deep inside of the forest, the pair come across a cave boarded up with old wooden planks as they look on excitedly.

            “Could this be, a back entrance?” She asks excitedly. “Are you sensing some Aura or something?”

Mawile nods happily and rushes towards the wooden planks chopping them apart to open the hole. “Alright Oblio, we might be able to finish this mission and head home quickly.”

 

The pair walks through the cavern traveling deeper and deeper as they walk along the tunnel carefully watching their steps. On the other end of the tunnel, a largely empty chamber sits and they look on happily as they enter.

            “Alright, we made it inside!” She yells out happily.

            “I knew you’d be here, well possibly.” A voice says as the door opens and the guard walks into the chamber.

            “You’re a naughty child, breaking into the ruins like this night after night. What would we do if you ruined the excavation site?”

            “I don’t care about your excavation if you let me examine the mural like I wanted none of this would be happening!” She yells out.

            “Such a brat, I’ll do what your folks didn’t and punish you!” He pulls out a Poke’ball and tosses it out into the air. “Go Golem!”

A Pokémon wrapped in a shell of stone, with thick facial hair made up of sand and a two-large stone jutting from its body. “ _Golem, The Megaton Pokémon Alolan Form; It can fire boulders from its back after charging them with electricity when boulders cannot be found they fire Geodudes instead._ ”

            “That’s some fancy device you’ve got, but none of that matters.” He points at her and then at Mawile. “I’m bringing you two down! Golem Thunder Punch!”

            “Oblio, Iron Head!” She yells out.

Golem charges in with its electrified fists punching out at Mawile as it charges in. Mawile slams into Golem and forces it back as it punches it sending Mawile into the air.

            “Alright get under it and use Rock Blast!”

Mawile hurdles towards the ground with Golem getting underneath and shooting out stones from its back. Mawile takes hit after hit as it falls to the ground before coming within range of Golem.

            “Now Play Rough!”

Mawile slams into Golem knocking it back with all its strength as Golem flies back into a wall. Golem attempts to stand before quickly falling over unconscious as the guard rushes to his side.

            “Golem, hey Golem.”

            “You lost so let me do what I came here to do.” She says seriously walking past him.

            “Wait, I cannot allow anyone to defy the site.” He says forcing his way up.

            “Sorry, but you don’t have much of a choice.” She holds out her hand and a push of energy shoots from her hand and hits the guard bringing him to the ground. “Sorry about this, but I need to get inside. I Sendai Saikoro, cannot be deterred.” She says seriously rushing inside.

Mawile follows her and the guard releases his finger from a radio with several other radios throughout the area spring to life at once. “An intruder? This could be fun.”


End file.
